Tell Me
by Maite
Summary: Kurogane wakes up to find a smiling Tomoyo on his lap. That ought to teach him not to sleep on the job...


"Since when have you been sitting here?"

Kurogane stared at the Princess who would not budge from his lap. "What do you mean since when? It's not like you really need to know. Now get off before Souma or one of the guards come by and—"

"Since when," Tomoyo insisted. "You have to tell me!"

Kurogane almost flushed. "No! Now get off!"

"Not until you tell me" Her eyes softened and smiled at him from above gently curving lips. "Come on- it can't be that hard!"

Kurogane tried a different tactic. He looked disapprovingly at her and scowled, putting emphasis on her title. "It never struck me that you were the vain type Tomoyo-hime."

Tomoyo didn't even seem perturbed. "True, but I do hope you'll excuse me if I'm vain only when it concerns you. Do tell Kurogane; I'm really curious."

"Hime—" He struggled to remain aloof.

"Tomoyo. Say it with me… To-Mo-Yo."

"Hime—"

"To-Mo-Yo."

"Hi—"

"To-Mo—"

"ALRIGHT BLAST IT! TOMOYO!"

There was silence.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"…get off."

"Answer my question first: since when?"

"NO!"

"Don't shout in my ear please. Why not Kurogane, don't be stubborn."

"I'm going to stand up."

"No you won't." Her tone was slightly smug, strangely tender. "You would never hurt me."

"…get off."

"Ara, ara, such rudeness."

"Fine," Kurogane growled irritably. "Stay there! I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright." Tomoyo agreed. "I'll watch you."

There was another silence.

Kurogane's eye twitched as he struggled to keep them closed; to show his Princess that he was indifferent… but he could feel her gaze and every ninja instinct he possessed was yelling at him to open his eyes.

"Tomoyo..."

"Please answer."

"No!"

"We have all night and the next day if necessary. I can wait for your answer…I've had a lot of practice waiting." Tomoyo mused. "I've waited for you for months and months. It was horrible, lonely business…"

"You sent me away!" Yes, that was still a sore spot.

"I hated every second of our parting." She appeased. "And this case is different- waiting _with_ you will be nothing but joy. Besides, you know my reasons."

"Yeah, yeah, to 'grow stronger' and 'learn true strength'- we've been through that." Kurogane gave an inward sigh. As much as he'd hate to admit it, his Princess was right- meeting Syaoran, Fai and Sakura was probably the best training and most fun he'd ever had. With all the trials they've face together, all the laughter (mostly at his expense), all those tears and finally fulfilled promises… They were great comrades in arms.

Friends.

"Ah, here you are with that far-away look in your eyes again." Tomoyo spoke suddenly and Kurogane was alarmed, and more than a little flustered to find her face a few inches from his.

"T…Tomoyo!"

"Yes?" Curse that entirely too innocent face with those wide amethyst eyes that laughed at his embarrassment.

"Alright-I'll tell you! Just… Just get off first!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!

Tomoyo cheerfully obliged and Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now please explain." She kneeled next to his towering form, gracefully arranging her kimono's silken folds.

Kurogane watched the small white hand and struggled with the urge to hold it in his.

"Er… only a little while ago."

"Specifically?"

"I dunno." He spoke vaguely "It just around… you know…"

Tomoyo pouted. "No I do not know. You are being silly Kuro-rin."

Though he'd never admit it, he liked the way she spoke his name. The gentle accent and the playful roll of her r's was pleasantly distracting- even the cutesy nicknames that he so despised managed to sound inoffensive and endearing when she spoke them. Not that Kurogane would ever admit it though.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Tomoyo broke into his reverie, a faint tremor in her lips. "Do you no trust me enough?"

Kurogane's heart stopped at the threat of her tears, even though he suspected that she was merely play-acting.

"I trust you!" He spoke fiercely, seizing her shoulders. "Never doubt me Tomoyo- I believe in you more than anyone and anything in all the worlds- more than death, more than life!"

Tomoyo was taken aback at the intensity of his crimson eyes and the earnest passion of his low voice. Real tears found their way unto her eyes as she was suddenly engulfed in happiness so vivid it was painful. She reached out to touch his cheek.

"Oh Kurogane-"

"UNHAND THE PRINCESS!!!" A half-closed door was suddenly ripped off its hinges as Souma leapt forward, only to be tackled by several other guards who had managed to cram themselves in the wardrobe with her. "PRINCESS TOMOYO MIGHT BE WILLING TO CONSORT WITH YOU BUT DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT AS A LIBERTY TO TOUCH HER IN ANYWAY YOU PLEASE--!!!"

Kurogane stared as Souma was dragged off down the hallway, her death threats still ringing in his ears.

Then, a familiar blonde mage, brown haired kid and unbelievably adorable princess hopped out from behind a vase on the otherside of the table.

While the latter two were shuffling and looking extremely guilty, Fai was grinning broadly. "Ahaha, please accept my apologies Tomoyo-chan but we were under orders from your sister to make sure Kuro-wan there behaves himself. Seeing how he is, I guess we'll just go now…"

"Excuse us!"

"We're sorry for intruding!"

"You're doing great Kuro-tan!"

All three quickly left the room.

Kurogane's hands slid off Tomoyo's shoulders and unto the floor as he gaped soundlessly at the door. Tomoyo put a hand over her cheek with a sigh. "Oh dear…"

There was silence.

"…Tomoyo, I've just decided not to tell you yet. I have to kill them first."

"And under the present circumstances, I grant you my permission." She rose gracefuly and entered her chambers, "I expect a full report afterwards... please try not to get too much blood on the tatami."

Kurogane to stalked off in the other direction a grim smile playing on his lips.

It was times like this that made him realize how much he really, _really_ loved that girl.


End file.
